Cosas de Venus
by mutemuia
Summary: El pobre Kai tiene un problema vergonzoso que no puede mantener en secreto por más tiempo [Este fic participa en el Tercer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': 'Mientras tú no sabes nada/Himitsu'].


Este fic participa en el **«Tercer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': 'Mientras tú no sabes nada/Himitsu'»**.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** la maravillosa _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ pertenece a Akizuki sensei.

 ** _NOTA:_** _un poco crack, tómese con humor._

* * *

 **COSAS DE VENUS**

Le picaba.

Le picaba horrores.

Al principio, pensó que había sido un mosquito. Había llovido unos días atrás y aún quedaban charcas estancadas por toda la ciudad. Empezó como una ronchita que picaba, pero cuando llegó la noche ya eran más. Muchas más.

Tres días después, tenía la carne enrojecida, la delicada piel horriblemente deformada por unas erupciones rojas —oh, por los dioses—, unas erupciones horribles. Que escocían, picaban más que cortar cebolla, más que las guindillas o las pimientas, muuucho mááás.

Picaban tanto que una vez tuvo que dejar su puesto en la Puerta de Los Poetas y correr a buscar un matorral donde nadie le viera y poder rascarse a gusto. Aunque el alivio duraba bien poco. Y si pensaba en cuánto le picaba, más irresistible era el maldito escozor. Y el tiempo de sus guardias se le hacía eterno, pensando en todas las horas, minutos y segundos que AÚN faltaban para terminar su turno, llegar a su habitación, quitarse las botas, bajarse los pantalones, luego los calzones, y quedarse con todo el tema al aire. Y rascarse, rascarse, rascarse…

Ya no tenía uñas…

Lo había intentado todo: agua fría, hielo (con lo caro que era…), paños calientes, gel de árnica (que no hizo más que empeorarlo), hasta bálsamo para bebés. Cualquier cosa para aliviar el escozor… Y nada… No funcionaba… Seguía igual de rojo (no, ¡más rojo!), tenía ya la piel en carne viva y estaba seguro de que se le iba a caer a trozos de tanto rascarse. Todo. Se le iba a caer todo…

Mientras tanto, el desdichado se escondía para rascarse y ocultaba su desgracia. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Su senpai ya llevaba un par de días mirándolo raro, pero él no podía evitar retorcerse cuando la picazón lo volvía loco. No podía decirle lo que le pasaba. A él, no. Y tampoco podía acercarse a la farmacia, porque allí estaría Lady Shirayuki y en fin... No quería que ella le viera sus..., sus partes.

Porque para su vergüenza, el pobre Kai Ulkir tenía una enfermedad venérea.

Por si le quedaba alguna duda.

Sí, bueno, la otra noche los chicos nuevos de la guardia le invitaron a ir con ellos a las tabernas del barrio rojo. Él aceptó porque se sentía bien ser el senpai de alguien para variar. Se tomó una cerveza y nada más. Bueno, puede que dos o tres… Sí, las chicas de allí iban ligeras de ropa. Muy ligeras, si hay que ser exactos, y una de ellas se le estuvo estregando por toda la cara con sus, ejem, exuberantes encantos… Tentándolo con movimientos sinuosos e invitándolo a subir a las habitaciones de arriba. Los chicos se reían de él, colorado como un tomate, cuando la chica le hizo un bailecito extraño con el trasero y él solo podía apretar las piernas y morderse el labio.

Pero no se fue con ella, no señor. Entre burlas y chanzas, resistió como un campeón. Se bebió su última cerveza y se fue haciendo eses por los callejones.

—¡Nada hasta el matrimonio! ¡Y por amor! ¡Sí! —le gritaba a los gatos y a las paredes.

Esa chica tenía que tener alguna enfermedad y de alguna forma —sabrán los dioses cómo—, se la había 'pegado'. Le había contagiado.

Desde aquella noche, cinco días han pasado y él no hace otra cosa que rascarse, rascarse, rascarse…

Cuando por fin reúne todo el valor posible para acercarse a la farmacia, porque está a punto de volverse loco de tanto rascarse, se desliza por los espacios en sombras de los largos pasillos de palacio, ocultándose tras las columnas, tras arbustos, intentando imitar el legendario sigilo de Obi-san (sin demasiado éxito), y alcanza por fin las ansiadas puertas. Las abre, falto de aliento, pero ah, mala fortuna la suya… Allí estaba ella, con su sonrisa de siempre y él, para ser tratado de sus vergüenzas desvergonzadas.

Él callaba, arrebolado como una doncella y mirando al suelo sin hablar. Pero Shirayuki es paciente y observadora, y reparó enseguida en la naturaleza incómoda de su aflicción.

—No debes preocuparte, Kai-kun. Soy una profesional, una sanadora, y puedo asegurarte que he visto…

—¡Sois una princesa! —interrumpió él, nervioso y alterado—. Simplemente no puedo... Yo... A Vos... No puedo enseñaros mi... —y volvió de nuevo la vista al suelo hundido en la propia vergüenza.

—¿Te sentirías más cómodo con Ryuu? —le preguntó ella, con voz suave y comprensiva.

El pobre Kai asintió vigorosamente y resopló de puro alivio cuando Ryuu le hizo entrar a otra habitación.

Cinco minutos después, el todavía coloradísimo Kai sigue al adolescente Ryuu, que sin decir palabra, empieza a prepararle unos remedios. Cuando por fin termina, le entrega dos pequeñas botellitas a Shirayuki y sigue con sus libros.

—Kai-kun —le dice ella—, esto de aquí es aceite de caléndula. Aplícala por las noches sobre las erupciones y la piel irritada. Tiene propiedades antisépticas, antiinflamatorias y cicatrizantes. Te prevendrán de infecciones. Esta otra —le enseñó el otro frasquito—, es una pomada de sábila y vulneraria. Aplícala tres veces al día. Te aliviarán la irritación, calmarán los picores y regenerarán la piel dañada.

El pobre Kai solo puede abrir y cerrar la boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. En algún momento, las neuronas de su cerebro restablecen las conexiones que atañen al habla:

—Pero si tú no… Tú no me… —acierta a decir, olvidado por completo el tratamiento formal que le correspondería a la joven dama—. Tú-Tú no me has visto… ¿Có-Cómo lo sabes?

—Eres el sexto caso esta semana, Kai-kun —le explica Shirayuki—. Son los nuevos uniformes… Parece ser que el tinte de los pantalones ha provocado una reacción alérgica en algunas personas.

—¿E-El sexto? —repite él con la voz cargada de incredulidad.

—Sí —responde ella—. Deberías haber venido antes —añade con cierta severidad.

El desdichado Kai aprieta las botellitas contra el pecho, realiza un arco profundo tragándose las lágrimas de vergüenza y de agradecimiento entremezclados. Pero nada más salir, se encuentra de frente con los ojos de gato de Obi que lo miran con diversión.

—¡Obi-san! —exclama Kai, sorprendido. Sí, verdaderamente su sigilo es legendario.

—Me pregunto si Kai-kun pensaría que era otra cosa… —comenta enigmáticamente.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que habláis —replica Kai negando con tanto vigor que casi se le cae el tocado de la cabeza. Echa a andar tratando de huir de la penetrante mirada de Obi-san.

—¿Sabes que tengo el sueño muy ligero, Kai-kun? —le dijo cuando había dado apenas dos pasos hacia su libertad.

Él se detuvo, y sin girarse, negó de nuevo.

—Sí, resulta que me despierta hasta el vuelo de una mosca… —añade Obi, sonriendo descaradamente.

El desventurado Kai reanuda sus pasos sin mirar atrás. Los dos frasquitos siguen contra su pecho, y lucha contra la urgente necesidad de rascarse, rascarse y rascarse.

—¡Nada hasta el matrimonio! ¡Y por amor! ¡Sí! —le llega de lejos la voz divertida de Obi.

Suficiente vergüenza por un día, sin duda.


End file.
